Beginning Movie Parodies
It's the first segment of the show (besides MAD News and the MADvent Calendar). It shows a parody of a certain movie. Some are take-offs and some are crossovers. Episodes [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 1: '[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] *'Episode 2: '[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *'Episode 3: '[[2012 Dalmatians|'2012 Dalmatians']] *'Episode 4: '[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']] *'Episode 5: '[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']] *'Episode 6: '[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']] *'Episode 7: '[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *'Episode 8: '[[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] *'Episode 9: '[[I Love You, Iron Man|'I Love You, Iron Man']] *'Episode 10: '[[Class of the Titans|'Class of the Titans']] *'Episode 12: '[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] *'Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' *'Episode 16: The Straight A-Team ' *'Episode 17: '[[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']] *'Episode 18: '[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] *'Episode 20: '[[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] *'Episode 21: Pooh Grit' *'Episode 22: '[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *'Episode 23: '[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] *'Episode 24: '[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']] *'Episode 25: '[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] *'Episode 26: '[[Force Code|'Force Code']] [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 1 (27): '[[RiOa|'RiOa']] *'Episode 2 (28): '[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *'Episode 3 (29): '[[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']] *'Episode 4 (30): '[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens']] *'Episode 5 (31): '[[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']] *'Episode 7 (33): '[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] *'Episode 8 (34): X Games: First Class' *'Episode 10 (36): '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] *'Episode 11 (37): '[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes']] *'Episode 12 (38): '[[Moneyball Z|'Moneyball Z']] *'Episode 13 (39): '[[Spy vs. Spy Kids|'Spy vs. Spy Kids']] *'Episode 14 (40): '[[Captain American't|'Captain American't']] *'Episode 16 (42): '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']] *'Episode 20 (46): '[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']] *'Episode 21 (47): '[[Real Veal|'Real Veal']] *'Episode 22 (48): Garfield of Dreams' *'Episode 23 (49): '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun|'The Adventures of TaunTaun']] *'Episode 24 (50): '[[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] *'Episode 25 (51): '[[Addition Impossible|'Addition Impossible']] [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *'Episode 1 (53): The Iron Giant Lady' *'Episode 2 (54): Yawn Carter' *'Episode 3 (55):' [[Battleship vs. Titanic|'Battleship vs. Titanic']] *'Episode 4 (56):' [[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']] *'Episode 5 (57):' [[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']] *'Episode 6 (58):' [[This Means War Machine|'This Means War Machine']] *'Episode 7 (59):' [[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']] *'Episode 8 (60):' [[The Blunder Games|'The Blunder Games']] *'Episode 9 (61):' [[Average-ers|'Average-ers']] *'Episode 10 (62):' [[Men in Black to the Future|'Men in Black to the Future']] *'Episode 11 (63):' [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus']] *'Episode 12 (64):' [[Taking Nemo|'Taking Nemo']] *'Episode 13 (65):' [[Outtagascar|'Outtagascar']] *'Episode 14 (66):' [[The Amazing Spider-Minaj|'The Amazing Spider-Minaj']] *'Episode 15 (67):' [[FrankenWinnie|'FrankenWinnie']] *'Episode 16 (68):' [[Dark Knight at the Museum|'Dark Knight at the Museum']] *'Episode 18 (70): The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' *'Episode 19 (71): Here Comes the Doom' *'Episode 20 (72): Fantastic Four Christmases' *'Episode 21 (73): Hip Hop Hobbit' *'Episode 22 (74): The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler' *'Episode 23 (75): Twilight: Breaking Down' *'Episode 24 (76): Life of Rhyme ' *'Episode 25 (77): James Bond: Reply All' *'Episode 26 (78): George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *'Episode 1 (79): Linkong' *'Episode 3 (81): Wreck It Gandalph' *'Episode 4 (82): Les the Miz' *'Episode 5 (83): Papa ' *'Episode 6 (84): G.I. E.I. Joe' *'Episode 7 (85): "S" Cape from Planet Earth' *'Episode 8 (86): POblivion' *'Episode 9 (87): Jaws the Great and Powerful' *'Episode 10 (88): Jacks the Giant Slayers' *'Episode 11 (89): The Great Batsby' *'Episode 12 (90): First White House Down' *'Episode 13 (91): After Bert' *'Episode 14 (92): Lone Rango' *'Episode 15 (93): Iron Bland 3' *'Episode 16 (94): Star Blecch Into Dumbness' *'Episode 17 (95): The Flash & the Furious' *'Episode 18 (96): Lukewarm Bodies' *'Episode 19 (97): Pacific Ring' Trivia *'Fantastic Megan Fox' and FrankenWinnie 'are the only ones that differ from the rest of the animations. *'The Iron Giant Lady is the first sketch to have CGI. *'Da Grinchy Code' and Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus are the only ones to have traditional animation. *'Total Recall Me Baby '''is the first (if not, only) movie parody that is also a music segment. Plus, it hasn't shown its title card! *Here are the MAD parodies that are beginning television show parodies instead of beginning movie parodies: *#'S'UP' *#'Pokémon Park' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' *#'HOPS' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' *#'FROST' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' *#'My Little War Horse' *#'iChronicle' *#'Pokémonsters, Inc.' **('Note: '''So far, there are 12 MAD parodies that are beginning television show parodies.) Category:Browse Category:Content